


Водка

by Gnegna



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Job, Breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Valoris, Vodka, Vodka used as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnegna/pseuds/Gnegna
Summary: A difficult decision and a bottle of vodka





	Водка

Pryp'jať, September 1986

God. Those bastards and their ideology. He destroyed a phone but he would have glady disintegrated their faces of Party men.

What did they think they were doing there? Were they thinking they were enjoying themselves? No, for God’s sake, they were there for a long and inevitable _capital punishment._ And what did they do? They kept spreading propaganda numbers, making the sacrifices they were doing back there at the plant worthless.

When that evening Valery suggested that the roof could only be cleaned by sacrificing other men, a knot tied his stomach and a surge of anger rose to the last neuron of his brain. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t.

He was so frustrated he could have been drinking vodka until unconsciousness and he wouldn’t have even worried.

After greeting Tarakanov and being left alone, Boris invited, or maybe he _ordered,_ Valery to come to his room. Valery wasn’t surprised by the order he had just received, he had noticed the sudden change in Boris’ mood which followed his proposal.

Boris was good at hiding his emotions and Valery didn’t believe he was fit for human contact, and yet he had been learning a lot of that man.

Upon entering the room, Valery asked: “so?”

But he didn’t get an answer from Boris, who in the meantime had taken a bottle of vodka and had drunk a long sip as to get a courage he lacked.

He laid the bottle on the desk and approached Valery silently, taking from his head that hat he had been wearing the whole day. Then he grabbed Valery by his shoulders with almost animalistic ardour and imprisoned his lips in a kiss that had nothing chaste.

Valery found himself gasping and reciprocating that kiss so rude and passionate.

They separated and Boris started unbuttoning the green coat he was wearing and Valery stiffed inevitably.

“What?”

“You said that our rooms are bugged.”

“Not anymore, my men removed everything; I’m sick with those failed men of the KGB.”

“You’ll get in trouble this way.”

“I can take care of myself. And honestly I don’t care what happens to me anymore, Valera.”

Valery lowered his eyes and he nodded slightly, then lift his gaze and met Boris’ gaze, who was asking the permission to continue what he was doing. Valery nodded again, with more conviction.

They moved on the bed and Boris kept stripping him with urge and as soon he reached his cock, he took it in his mouth as seized by an irrepressible thirst. Valery, who was undressing Boris in turn, had to stop and catch his breath.

Boris' mouth made him forget how to breathe and his brain was in total blackout. Meanwhile his lips murmured something, perhaps a prayer not to stop.

Boris was satisfied with what his sight was giving him back: Valery shaken by his gasps, his eyes closed, his teeth biting his lips bloody, his body quivering.

His breath more and more excited, Boris realized that it was time. Valery went out of his way, but Boris held him back and took his seed until his eyes watered.

As he regained his breath, Valery resumed undressing Boris, determined to return the favor.

When he finished, Valery laid down again, slightly spreading his legs and staring into his eyes, in an implicit invitation. Boris was driven by a shock of excitement that almost made him lose his mind. Then a motion of panic crossed him: he did not want to hurt him, but he had nothing to prepare him with.

A –perverse- thought formed in his head: vodka. It wasn’t the best, but he couldn’t think of any other idea. A provocative grin formed on his lips as he stood up to take the bottle, Valery followed him with his eyes.

When he understood, a smile formed on Valery’s lips and he shook his head amused, as his heart accelerated its activity.

Back in bed, Boris opened the bottle and poured the liquid on his fingers, trying not to wet the sheets. Valery took a deep breath and Boris inserted his first finger, causing a twinge of pain and pleasure to the man standing under him.

Valery closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breath and focusing only on the pleasure Boris was trying to give him.

“Are you all right?” he asked, a note of concern in his voice.

“Y-yes.”

Feeling him more relaxed, Boris inserted another finger, the excitement uncontrollable. Valery’s gasps became stronger and stronger.

He pulled out the two fingers to lubricate them again and then he put them back in with another one.

When he seemed relaxed enough, Boris pulled out his fingers and called him:

“Valera…”

“Yes.”

Boris took the bottle and tried to pour its contents on his cock as best as he could, the excitement unbearable anymore.

He entered Valery, slowly, careful to any sign of stopping made by his lover. Finding no sign of resistance, he pushed himself all the way into him. He didn’t even realize he held his breath until his lungs burned, requiring oxygen.

He began to move, firstly with short and light thrusts, then they became more and more vigorous.

None of them were able to hold their gasps, the pleasure running fast in their blood vessels along with the red blood cells. When Boris reached his prostate, Valery felt like the universe had exploded into a new Big Bang and his mouth could no longer contain the screams that had formed in his throat. His fingers scratched Boris' back mercilessly.

They were both on the edge.

Boris brought his hands around Valery’s neck, making him understand his intentions, but he dared not squeeze until a positive signal came from him.

Valery opened his eyes veiled with pleasure and nodded at Boris' silent request.

Boris clenched his fingers to his larynx, careful to any of Valery’s sign, and increased the rhythm of his last powerful thrusts.

They reached the peak together.

Valery thought he was going to die due to the intense orgasm and the lack of oxygen.

Boris came with a growl and, despite the intense pleasure, he managed to maintain the lucidity necessary to loosen the grip on Valery’s neck before he could pass out. He fell on his lover but after a brief moment to catch his breath, he rose on his palms to make sure Valery was fine. Valery smiled at him and he gave him a slight kiss on his lips, in complete contrast to what they had just done. Boris stopped weighing on Valery and settled on his right.

“So? Are you relaxed now?”

A sigh, Valery had learned well how to read him. Rain had been pouring down since they made that damn decision.

“It’s not your fault. It’s not my fault. It’s not our fault. We are just trying to solve this disaster as best we can, Borja.”

“We don’t need an absolution.”

“No, indeed.”


End file.
